Most extended area expandable bag filters incorporating conventional filtering media employ sewn or heat-sealed seams which require greater effective filtration area for a given three-dimensional space to do a specific filtration job. Seams of any kind all reduce the life of bag filters and are leakable. There is also a need for a no-leak seal round the neck which is easy to install.